Rurouni Kenshin: The little mermaid
by Mia21
Summary: Okay everyone, I know the title sounds scary, but this is my take on the little mermaid story, and don't worry, no there are no mermaids. Please check it out and then tell me what you guys think. Hopefully some of you are familiar with my fairy tales, this is another one. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm really glad some of you were willing to check this out! It is my take on the Little Mermaid story, but don't worry, Kaoru is not a mermaid and the sea had no place in here. Basically, she has an incredible voice and pretends to be mute. Read and find out why, and then please let me know what you think! I know it's only chapter one, but hopefully some of you will like it!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

Kaoru stood leaning out her top floor window, staring down at the marketplace. She desperately wished she was allowed to go down and enjoy the marketplace, but alas her uncle hadn't thought it was a good idea, and now that he was gone, her cousin didn't either. Kaoru took a deep breath, and began to sing one of her favorite songs. She hoped it was pleasant entertainment for the marketplace shoppers and workers.  
Just then, she heard a horse's screech and saw it jerk away from its master and take off in the bailey. Kaoru gasped as she saw it head towards a small child. The child saw it running towards her and simply froze in fear.  
 _'Don't just stand there!'_ She thought. _'Run!'_  
Kaoru was relieved when a man with long red hair grabbed the child and leapt out of the way.

* * *

Kenshin had been there to oversee his family's servants as they delivered their extra food crops and accept the payment. His heart had lifted when he had heard an angelic voice singing, but he had found himself saddened when the song came to an end. He had then heard a horse's screech and seen the child it was heading for. Unable to stand by and watch, Kenshin had leapt to save the child and pull her out of the way.

* * *

Kaoru kept watching a bit longer, as the child hugged the man. When he turned, she took the time to notice how handsome he was, with finely sculpted features, and his long red haired pulled back in a high tail. She also saw that on his left cheek he had a cross-shaped scar and wondered where it had come from. She sighed in pleasure and found herself wishing that she was free to choose whom she would marry, but she knew as the king's cousin that could never be.

"Daydreaming again?" Her companion Megumi asked as she came into the room. Kaoru quickly turned away from the window.

"No, I was singing."

"Well, come. You know the king is coming tonight, let's get you ready."

Kaoru allowed Megumi to lace-up a very fine dress and pleat her hair. She did know the king would be there, but they had played together often as children and he had seen her filthy before.

"Alright, what's going on? I know the king is coming, but what else?" Kaoru demanded.

Megumi sighed. "Your cousin is bringing Lord Jin-e with him."

Kaoru snorted. "That disgusting man?" She asked, thinking of the older man who always wore black, spoke often in riddles, and thought everything was funny.

"As you know, he's one of your cousin's closest advisors. To have him here is an honor." Megumi reminded her crossly.

* * *

And with that the two ladies headed downstairs to the dining hall. Kaoru immediately saw that she was to be seated next to Lord Jin-e, across from her cousin. She clenched her fists by her sides, walked calmly over, and took her seat.

Her cousin smiled broadly. "Cousin, I have some wonderful news! Lord Jin-e has asked for your hand in marriage and I have consented. You will be wed tomorrow."

Kaoru felt the blood drain from her face, but tried to smile anyway. "Oh," was all she could manage with a nod.

Jin-e scooted ever closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I will make sure you are well taken care of." He told her. Kaoru quickly realized the only way out was to run, and since Akio had said they would wed tomorrow, she knew it must be tonight. She ran through a list of what she would need to pack, her boots plus another pair of walking shoes and her oldest dresses. She mustn't look too well off if she was to blend in.

When dinner finally came to an end, Kaoru fled upstairs to her room and began her packing. Once she was done, she slipped out into the hallway which was luckily deserted. She went down the back servants' stairs to the kitchen. As she was coming to the bottom of the steps, Megumi stepped out and grabbed her arm.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Megumi asked softly.

"I'm leaving. I don't care what my cousin says, there's no way I'm marrying that awful man!"

"But you've always known you would marry whomever Akio wishes."

Yes. But asking me to wed that revolting man is too much. So I'm leaving."

"Fine. I'm coming with you." Megumi told her.

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm coming with you. Someone has to keep an eye on you."

Having little choice, Kaoru agreed and the two slipped out the back kitchen doors. Kaoru was relieved it was still light enough for walking, and the two headed off down the road. They soon came upon a group of wagons trundling down the road as well, and Kaoru's heart leapt when she realized it was the man with the long red hair from the marketplace.

"Say nothing, it's best for your disguise." Megumi said. Kaoru nodded.

"Excuse me," Megumi called. Several of the servants and the red-haired man looked back at her. "We are wondering if we might travel with you to…wherever you are heading?"

The man with the red hair and the scar began walking back towards them.

"We'd be happy to have you join us, we're traveling back to our home province of Yamashiro. I'm Kenshin, son of Lord Hiko. You are?"

"I'm Mariko, and this is Ren." Megumi told him. His brows lowered when she gave both of their names but Megumi rushed to explain. "Ren is mute, she cannot speak."

"If I may ask, what happened?" Kenshin asked.

"Our previous master, who just recently died, didn't appreciate her humming one day and hit her in the throat. She hasn't been able to speak since." Megumi made up on the spot to protect Kaoru's identity. Kenshin nodded, frowning. "I'm so sorry, that's awful." He told them. Kaoru simply shrugged, half smiling. She felt terrible about Megumi's lie, and that Kenshin felt bad for her because of that lie. Some part of her understood that Megumi was trying to help hide her identity, but she still felt awful.

It soon became too dark to continue traveling, so they pulled the wagons off the road and camped for the night. Kaoru was excited, she'd never gotten to do anything like this before. She found a spot in the soft grass and lay down, pulling her blanket over her. Megumi lay down next to her, grumbling the whole time about the hard ground and missing her nice soft bed. Kaoru rolled her eyes, then closed them, hoping her friend would eventually fall asleep.

As Kenshin lay trying to fall asleep he found his thoughts kept revolving around their extra travelers. He wondered where they had come from, did they really have such awful treatment around Chihaya? He also found his mind kept bringing up Kame, how beautiful she was with her long ebony hair and bright blue eyes. He would make sure they had work and she was protected from now on.


	2. Beginning a new life

**Hey everyone, chapter two! I would love to know what you guys think!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

They arrived in Yamashiro the next afternoon. Kaoru couldn't stop staring around her at all of the people as they headed towards the manor house. She wondered what would happen now, but soon found her nerves were pointless. Kenshin introduced them to one of his overseers, a tall, thin man with spiky brown hair he introduced as Sanosuke. The man sighed and shook his head, telling them, "Sano." Before smiling at them both and winking at Megumi.

"So what can you ladies do?" He asked.

"We were both house servants." Megumi offered. Sano nodded.

"Let me go find Hana for you, she oversees all the inside workers."

He was back just a few minutes later, followed closely by a woman with brown hair and eyes. Sano introduced them to her. She nodded and smiled also.

"Follow me, I'll show you around inside."

By the time Hana got done with their tour, Kaoru's head was spinning. Hana put them both to work in the kitchen, under Yui, the head cook. Yui had Kaoru go with another girl, Niko, to milk the cows that evening. Niko was very talkative, explaining that the cows had to be milked twice a day, and then the milk taken into the dairy barn to churn into butter in the morning. Kaoru listened attentively, nodding when appropriate. They got to the stables where the cows were and Niko pulled out two stools. Kaoru watched what she did carefully, then set up her stool just the same way. Niko looked over as Kaoru was trying to figure out how Niko was getting the milk out and asked, "You've never milked before have you?"

Kaoru shook her head. Niko smiled. "It's not so hard, you just grab the teat, here," she said, showing her, "and sort of squeeze as you slide your hand down. You'll soon get it." Kaoru nodded, and did as she had said, surprising herself when a stream of milk flowed out into her bucket.

The two girls continued milking, Niko finishing four cows to Kaoru's two, but Kaoru was just happy to have helped. They each picked up two buckets and carried them to the dairy barn, Niko showing Kaoru the way. When they arrived, Niko explained that churning process and that they only churned the milk from the day before. Then Niko bid her a goodnight, saying she would see first thing in the morning. And with that, Kaoru returned to the manor house, to the wing where the servants slept. There she found Megumi, already laying down. Kaoru climbed into the bed next to hers and was soon fast asleep.

She awoke soon after dawn, Megumi shaking her awake.

"Come on, young miss, to work."

Kaoru sighed, sitting up and stretching. She was about to say she wondered what they would be doing today before she remembered she was supposed to be mute. Megumi helped her dress quickly, and then they headed into the kitchen where Kaoru found Niko waiting for her.

"Ready?" the girl asked.

Kaoru nodded and followed her out into the barn where the cows were kept. After milking, they again took the milk into the dairy barn and churned the milk left from yesterday. Kaoru found the monotonous task of churning relaxing. When they were done, they took the butter and cream in to Yui, and Niko said she would see her again that evening.

"Ren," Yui began, standing next to two buckets full of leftovers from breakfast, "take these leftovers to the pigs. You'll find their pen past the dairy barn." Kaoru nodded, picking up the two buckets and carrying them outside with her.

She did indeed find the pig pen a ways past the dairy barn. She peeked over the fence and saw a trough quite close to the fence. She noticed there was also a step on this side of the fence, which she assumed was to stand on as you poured the leftovers over the fence. She took the first bucket, stepped up on the stair, and poured the leftovers into the trough. The pigs, which had ignored her until that moment, were now running towards the trough. Kaoru stepped up onto the stair with the second bucket and poured that one as well, but lost her grip on the handle and dropped the bucket onto one of the animals' heads. It didn't seem to mind, as it kept eating. Kaoru sighed, wondering what she was supposed to do now. Deciding she'd better not go back in the kitchen with only one of the buckets, she realized she'd have to go get it. Luckily the gate was near her, so she opened it, slipped into the pen, and began creeping towards the trough. The pigs didn't even notice her until she reached out and plucked the bucket off of the pig's head. Rushing past her, several made it out the gate before she could close it.

 _'Well,'_ she thought, looking after them. _'I'll just have to get them too.'_

Kaoru went out the gate and began following the pigs, which had stopped in a nearby field to root around in the dirt.

Kenshin, who was heading down towards the river to do some fishing, noticed Ren trying to shoo the pigs back towards their pen. He couldn't help but grin, and decided he'd better help. He went to join her, yelling the way the pig herder called and waving his arms. The pigs began to, grumpily, head back to their pen. Kaoru ran ahead and opened the gate as Kenshin finished herding them in. She smiled gratefully at Kenshin.

"Well, that's that." He told her, brushing the dirt off his hands.

 _Thank you._ She wrote in the dirt next to the step.

"Your welcome. How can you read and write?" He asked.

 _I was taught so I could help my old mistress with her recipes._ She wrote. Understanding lit his face and eyes.

"At least this makes communication between us easier. Are you enjoying it here?" He wondered.

 _Very much._ She wrote. _Everyone is so kind._

Kenshin nodded. "I should hope so. We certainly don't believe in beating servants here, no matter what they do." He told her.

 _That's good._ She wrote, smiling. Kenshin couldn't help but notice again how beautiful Ren was, her eyes lightening incrementally when she smiled. _'And with that,_ he thought, _'I'd better go.'_

"Well, I'll let you get back to your work." She smiled again, nodding, and his heart flipped over, but he turned and began heading back towards the river.

* * *

 **For anyone wondering, Akio's (the king's) father Akihiko and Kaoru's mother Haruka were brother and sister. Kaoru's mother died when she was born and her father when she was like six or seven which, not married yet, left her as her cousin's problem, that's why she was his ward. Hiope you guys will let me know if you like it!**

 **-Mia21**


	3. The truth

**Hey everyone, hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Chapter 3, as you can guess, the truth comes out!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

Kaoru was in trouble for having taken so long to do one simple thing, so Yui set her to scrubbing pots and pans out. Kaoru didn't mind, she was just happy to be somewhere safe, and somewhere with a man like Kenshin. Her brain kept reminding her of how handsome he was, how he had saved that child from the runaway horse, and how he had stopped what he was doing to help her today. _'If only Jin-e was selfless like Kenshin.'_ She thought, before telling herself he was a Lord's son and she was a servant now, there was no way anything could happen between them unless he found out who she really was. _'Which would only make him furious for having been lied to.'_ She realized, so she tried to focus on what she was doing and rein her thoughts back in.

* * *

Kenshin was relaxing in the sunshine by the river, the one place he felt safe enough to let his thoughts run wild. And today they were running wild about Ren. He admitted that she was beautiful, with her long ebony hair and bright blue eyes. He remembered when she and her companion had joined them, and how innocent and fragile she had seemed, and yet still intensely interested in the life going on around her. Now that he thought about it, Kenshin realized it was a curious discrepancy, she was a servant, at least her friend had said they were, but somehow seemed to have never been out into the world.

 _'Was she lying?'_ he wondered. _'And why, what about?'_ One way or another, he needed to find out what she was hiding.

* * *

A week later, Kaoru found herself able to milk as many cows as Niko could. She had also found herself quite proficient at washing dishes and doing the laundry. Several times she had found Megumi speaking and laughing with the main overseer, Sano. She was glad Megumi had found another friend, and hoped it would somehow turn into more. Kaoru was waiting for the right moment to go away somewhere and speak with Megumi, but they had become so busy with chores that neither of them had the time to stop. But then Hana told them they were to have a free afternoon, so she and Megumi slipped off to a meadow near the river.

"Alright Megumi, what's going on with you and that Sano fellow?" Kaoru asked.

Megumi shrugged. "Nothing really, I just enjoy his company."

Kaoru didn't believe her for a second. "Mmm-hmm."

Megumi smiled, then said, "Here, sit in front of me and I'll do your hair while you sing for me." Kaoru nodded and did so, beginning to sing one of her favorite songs as Megumi plaited her hair.

 _"_ _Oh! the Lady of the Lea,  
Fair and young and gay was she,  
Beautiful exceedingly,  
The Lady of the Lea.  
Many a wooer sought her hand  
For she had gold, and she had land,  
Ev'rything at her command,  
The Lady of the Lea.  
Oh! the Lady of the Lea,  
Fair and young and gay was she,  
Fanciful exceedingly,  
The Lady of the Lea,  
The Lady of the Lea."_

Kenshin was returning from a visit to his friend, Aoshi Shinomori's home, when he heard beautiful singing and recognized the voice as the one that had been singing when he was at Chihaya. Taking a detour through the woods, he soon found that the voice was emanating from Mariko and Ren. He watched for a few moments, and quickly saw that he was right, it was Ren who was singing. So she wasn't mute after all! He stormed into the meadow, angry now.

"So you're not really mute I see." he said angrily. Kaoru jumped to her feet and stood facing down his scowl.

"No." she said, shaking her head.

"Then why lie?" was his next question.

Kaoru glanced at Megumi, who seemed to know what she was thinking and shook her head. But Kaoru sighed, hung her head, and turned back toward Kenshin.

"My real name is Kaoru Kamiya. I am the King's ward as well as his cousin. We fled because he has said that I will marry a man I do not wish to, and my friend thought me being mute would help hide my identity."

"Ah. You should have just said that in the first place rather than lie." Kenshin told her.

"I know." Kaoru murmured.

"Come, we must inform my parents of the truth."

* * *

The two women followed Kenshin into the main house, up the stairs, and then into a small parlor where there were two people sitting already. One a large well-muscled man with shoulder-length black hair who was reading ledgers, and the other a beautiful woman with long red-blonde hair and green eyes who was writing using a calligraphy set. They both looked up as they entered.

"Mother, Father." Kenshin said, nodding at them both, then he looked at Megumi and Kaoru, "My parents, Lord Hiko and Lady Akane."

"Son." The man said, nodding back as the woman said, "Hello sweetheart."

"These are the women I told you joined us on the road from Chihaya." He told his parents.

"The mute one?" his mother asked.

"Yes." Kenshin told her with a grim smile. "Although I found out today that wasn't exactly true."

Lady Akane gasped. "You lied?" she asked, frowning at Megumi, but Kaoru wasn't going to let her take the punishment. She stepped forward. "Actually, I did. But it was for a good reason, I assure you."

"And what is that?" Lord Hiko asked her.

Kaoru took a deep breath before beginning to explain. "My name is Kaoru Kamiya and I am a ward of the king, his cousin actually. Two weeks ago he decreed I should marry his advisor, Lord Jin-e Udō. To avoid being forced to do so, I ran. My companion, Megumi, came with me."

"Oh you poor thing." Lady Akane breathed, and Kaoru noticed her face had softened, but Lord Hiko's had darkened.

"It's a good thing you didn't marry him. His first wife was my cousin, and after her death her family told me that they knew he was beating her. She regularly had bruises on her face and arms, and after she died her mother found bruises on her legs and back too. So don't worry, you're safe here." Hiko told her. Kaoru shook her head. "I can't ask you to get mixed up in this. When Akio finds out…you could lose everything."

"You're not asking," Hiko said with a smile, "I'm offering."

Kaoru couldn't help but smile back. "In that case, thank you."

 **Okay, your turn to tell me what you thought! And for those wondering, the song id called The Lady of The Lea, you can listen to Lindsey sing it at** **watch?v=86DaH-d9Tl4**

 **-Mia21**


	4. A request

**Hello all, we're getting towards the end but we're not there yet, so hang on. Please tell me what you think!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

Kenshin found her the next afternoon. "I have a request to make of you." He admitted.

Kaoru raised her brows. "Ok?"

"Next week is our annual harvest celebration. Yamashiro and the four closest provinces get together for a huge festival. Every year we hold a singing competition where the best singers from each of the five provinces compete. Would you be willing to compete for Yamashiro?" Kenshin wondered.

"How fun! Of course I would." Kaoru affirmed.

"Wonderful!" Kenshin smiled. "My parents have said you can practice on them."

"But what should I sing?" Kaoru asked.

"Sing the song you were singing to Megumi yesterday."

That evening after she had dinner, Kaoru made her way into the main house and towards the dining room. She was nervous about having to knock, but luckily a servant came out the side door and stopped just before her.

"Are you Ren?"

Kaoru nodded, surprised Kenshin had told them about her fake name.

"They're waiting for you."

Kaoru thanked her and headed in through the small side door, all three smiling when she arrived. Kaoru found she wasn't nervous about singing for them, after all she had sung for the King. She took a deep breath, clasped her hands before her, and began:

Oh! the Lady of the Lea,  
Fair and young and gay was she,  
Beautiful exceedingly,  
The Lady of the Lea.  
Many a wooer sought her hand  
For she had gold, and she had land,  
Ev'rything at her command,  
The Lady of the Lea.  
Oh! the Lady of the Lea,  
Fair and young and gay was she,  
Fanciful exceedingly,  
The Lady of the Lea,  
The Lady of the Lea.

When she held, in bow'r or hall,  
Banquet high or festival,  
On ev'ry side her glance would fall,  
Sparking merrily  
But when ask'd if she would wed,  
She would toss her dainty head,  
Saying, laughingly, instead,  
"Sirs, we would be free.  
Time enough I trow," quoth she,  
"When we're tir'd of liberty;  
For the present we would be,  
The Lady of the Lea,  
The Lady of the Lea."

To her bow'r at length there came,  
A youthful Knight of noble name,  
Hand and heart in hope to claim,  
And in love fell she.  
Still she put his suit aside,  
So he left her in her pride;  
And broken hearted, droop'd and died,  
The Lady of the Lea!  
Oh! the Lady of the Lea,  
Fair and young as fair could be,  
Cold within the tomb lies she!  
Sleeping peacefully!  
Sleeping peacefully!

When she had finished, Hiko and Kenshin were smiling and Akane clapped.

"That was wonderful. You are an amazing singer." Akane complimented her.

"Thank you." Kaoru blushed.

"Is that what you wish to sing for the harvest celebration?" Hiko asked.

Kaoru nodded. "It is my favorite song." Kaoru told them.

"Until the celebration, you shall work in here where we can watch you and make sure no one's following you. You can practice singing for us." Akane told her.

"Thank you again." Kaoru told them.

* * *

 **So there is the whole song, hope some of you followed the link in the last chapter and listened to Lindsey sing it. It's a wonderful song, hope you liked it, and the chapter!**

 **-Mia21**


	5. Harvest festival

**Hey all, sorry for the delay. Please enjoy chapter five which, as you can tell from the name, is about what happens at the harvest festival. We're almost done, as always, please tell me what you guys think!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

Waiting for the harvest celebration to arrive was torture for Kaoru, but she bore it somewhat placidly. She spent the next week working inside the manor house only, helping Lady Akane get dressed in the mornings and pleating her hair. She also found herself spending more time with Kenshin, and she asked him one evening where he had gotten his cross-shaped scar from.

"I got half from a friend who turned traitor, and the other half from my fiancé who was trying to save my life." Kenshin explained.

"Oh. What happened?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin sighed. "Several of my father's enemies had banded together and come to take revenge at a time when my father wasn't home. My fiancé, Tomoe, and I were out in the fields when the group of them rode up. She noticed them first and got my attention, then stood silently as the battle commenced. The man I was fighting injured me, but Tomoe grabbed me and pulled me out of the way of the second man's blade. She was stabbed instead." He told her.

"I'm so sorry." Kaoru whispered morosely.

"Thank you. I promised myself at her funeral I would never let it happen again. We should all protect the innocent." He said confidently as Kaoru agreed.

* * *

Finally, the day of the harvest celebration arrived. Kenshin had already told her that he would go with her, so that morning after breakfast they walked out the main doors of the house towards a distant field that was now set up with a stage and many booths selling all sorts of things. As they walked, Kenshin took her hand and wrapped it through his arm. She knew it was only to keep her safe but still felt herself blushing. He maneuvered them behind the stage where there was a row of chairs set up. They sat in the two chairs on the far left side.

"Are you nervous?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru shook her head, a piece of her braid falling in her face.

"I suppose you wouldn't be, you have sung for the King." He smiled, tucking the stray hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek. She wished desperately that he would kiss her. As if reading her mind, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. She reached up and buried her fingers in his red tail, just the way she had wanted to since she first saw him. After a moment that was long and too short, he pulled back. Kaoru found herself grinning like an idiot as she straightened back up, and immediately noticed he was grinning too.

Just then, a short woman with her dark hair pinned up in curls opened the curtain.

"Are you one of the participants?" She asked. Kaoru didn't trust herself to speak normally, so just nodded. "Please come on stage then."

Kenshin helped Kaoru stand and mount the stairs that led onstage, then walked around to the front of the stage.

"And here we have our five singers for the voice competition." The woman announced, and those who were in the audience began clapping. "Up first is Hinata from Kadono province." The woman announced. They all stepped back as a young woman with brown hair and eyes stepped to the front of the stage. She began singing a very pretty song about a mermaid. Everyone applauded when Hinata was finished. "Up next is Ren from Yamashiro province." Kaoru breathed deeply as she stepped forward and began singing her song. When she had finished the audience and all of the festival attendees who were close enough to hear her began clapping and cheering. Kaoru glanced down at Kenshin who smiled and winked at her.

Kaoru was left to wait patiently as the other three singers sang and the judges whispered together at their table. They told the announcer who they had chosen as the winner, who nodded and stepped back on stage.

"And the winner of this year's voice competition is…Ren from Yamashiro province." Again, the audience began clapping and cheering, and Kaoru came forward, smiling, to accept the small trophy.

Then Kaoru descended to where Kenshin was waiting for her. He took her hand and led her through the celebration booths, giving her time to browse the merchants' wares. As she stood looking through a woman's scarves, Kenshin was pulled aside by another young man she didn't know. Kaoru moved around to the far side of the booth when she was grabbed from behind. Something covered her eyes and a hand was pressed over her mouth as she was drug away. Some distance later the blindfold was taken off and she realized she was a prisoner of some of Jin-e's men. The leader mounted his horse, then reached down and pulled her up onto the horse with him, his hand keeping her mouth covered.

"Lord Jin-e has been looking for you." The man told her just before he spurred his horse and they took off down the road heading back to Chihaya.

The men rode all night, whoever was in front holding a lantern to light the way. They arrived back at Chihaya early the next morning, and Kaoru found herself desperately wishing to find her cousin inside. Instead, the only one who was waiting for her was Jin-e who smiled when he saw her being manhandled inside by his men.

"Hello my little Kaoru. You should have known when you ran that I would find you eventually." Jin-e smirked. Kaoru lowered her brows. "But why?" She asked, wheezing.

Jin-e chuckled. "If I'm ever going to rest the throne from your cousin, I need you. You make my claim legitimate." Kaoru gasped and began struggling to get away again. Jin-e slapped her, hard. "Stop it. You will marry me, tonight." He told her.


	6. Happily ever after?

**Okay everyone, we have reached the last chapter. I hope this ties everythin up and you guys like it, please let me know what you think and if you have any questions. Thanks!**

 **-Mia21**

* * *

Kenshin spent most of that evening searching for Kaoru. He finally lucked out when he came upon Sanosuke and Megumi.

"Have either of you seen Kaoru?"

They both shook their heads, before Megumi said, "I did see some men wearing Lord Jin-e's colors listening to her sing. Do you think they possibly took her?" She asked nervously.

"I hope not, but anything is possible. Where would they have gone?" Queried Kenshin.

"Back to Chihaya I would guess." Megumi answered.

After speaking with Megumi, Kenshin disappeared inside and spent some time discussing strategies with his parents. Neither was too happy about him rushing off to save Kaoru, but neither tried to stop him or talk him out of it. Once Kenshin came back downstairs from changing, he found Megumi, Sano, and a few others waiting for him.

"What's going on?" Kenshin asked.

"If you think you're running off alone, you've got another thing comin," Sano began. "Besides, Megs is going with you, so I am too."

Kenshin smiled. "Thank you old friend."

* * *

Kenshin and his five brave helpers left that night, following the road with only the moon as their guide. When the sun rose, they were still a ways off but closer to Chihaya. They kept going, trying to go slow enough to not exhaust the horses. It was as they came into the town surrounding Chihaya that they met the King and his men-at-arms. The King inquired as to their business, just to be polite Kenshin suspected. But Kenshin told him the truth, that Kaoru had been staying with his parents, but yesterday was taken by some of Jin-e's men from a festival and they were there to rescue her. Kenshin also told him that Jin-e's first wife had been his father's cousin, and the marks she was always covered in. The King nodded stoically, and Kenshin was at least grateful he hadn't burst out laughing. When they arrived, the King had Kenshin and his men go around to the back servants' entrance as he entered through the front. Akio could tell immediately that Jin-e was startled to see him, but Kaoru looked overjoyed. Akio also at once saw the bright red mark on Kaoru's cheek as well as her bloodied lip.

"Your Highness." Jin-e said, bowing, but Akio was having none of it.

"Tell me, how did my cousin get those marks on her face?" Akio demanded.

"She had those when I rescued her from her kidnappers, Your Highness." Was Jin-e's answer. Akio turned his attention to Kaoru then. "Is that where you received them?" He asked.

Kaoru shook her head, "No. Jin-e hit me. He wants me to marry him so he can steal your throne."

"Is that so?" Akio asked, turning his attention back to Jin-e.

"Of course not, Your Highness. Her time with her kidnappers has addled her brain."

Akio nodded. "And how can I thank you for rescuing my cousin?"

"Allow us to be married now?" Jin-e requested.

"Of course. Just one question before I do, how is it that your first wife died?" The King queried.

"She…fell...down the main stairs in our home." Jin-e stuttered.

"Hmmm. And how long until Kaoru falls down some stairs?" Akio wondered. "I suppose not until I'm dead and you hold the throne."

Kaoru sighed deeply, relieved that her cousin seemed to believe her. With Akio's final words, Jin-e began laughing hysterically.

"Why wait?" He asked, "Why not now?" And with that Jin-e pulled a sword on Akio, who took two steps back. Just then, a figure, also carrying a sword, appeared from the hall. It took Kaoru a moment to recognize Kenshin, his face was so changed with his cold anger. He stepped between Jin-e and the King, raising his sword. The two men began trading blows fast, so fast everyone watching was amazed. Kaoru looked on as Kenshin parried Jin-e's blows, then tried to break Jin-e's stance, turning his sword hilt up so Jin-e's sword bounced off the pommel which forced his arm back over his head. But Jin-e passed the sword to his other hand behind his back, casually bringing it around to slice open a good portion of Kenshin's left shoulder.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried.

"I'm fine." He told her, not even turning to look at her. But her cry had brought Jin-e's attention, who focused suddenly on not just her, but all the onlookers. His eyes flashed black and Kaoru felt the world twist and then narrow. She tried to take a breath and found that she couldn't, her lungs had been frozen solid at the death in Jin-e's eyes. And, she realized, it wasn't just her. Her cousin's hand had already moved to his throat and the dagger Megumi had been holding fell to the ground. Kenshin did turn then, his eyes taking them all in.

"What have you done?" Kenshin asked as he turned back to face Jin-e.

"Shin No Ippo." He said with a shrug.

With those words Kenshin's eyes narrowed even more. He picked up his scabbard from the nearby table and closed his sword within it, then dropped into a crouch, right leg extended forward, right hand hovering over the hilt of his sword.

"Come." Was the only word Kenshin had for Jin-e.

Kaoru recognized Kenshin's stance as battojutsu, and watched Jin-e closely, watched the panic light his eyes followed swiftly by resolve. She also saw the triumph on Jin-e's face when he narrowly dodged Kenshin's first stroke, followed by pain when the sheath slammed into his elbow with a sickening crunch. Jin-e cried out and fell to the floor, but Kenshin didn't miss a beat. He strode over and sank the tip of his sword into Jin-e's chest. The second the life left Jin-e's body, the iron band around Kaoru's chest shattered and she sucked in a huge gulp of air. Kenshin turned towards them when he heard Megumi fall forward onto her hands. Kaoru turned as well and found Sano helping her to her feet.

"Everyone all right?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru nodded as her cousin straightened. "Yes, thank you." Akio told him, moving forward to grasp Kenshin's hand. "My pleasure Your Majesty." Kenshin returned.

When her cousin moved back Kenshin's eyes shot to Kaoru who came forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispered. He pulled back and traced the outline of the red mark still on her cheek. She smiled and shrugged. "It's okay." She told him softly.

Kaoru went up to her old room to put on something more appropriate. When she came back down she found everyone in the dining hall, even the men who had come with Kenshin to rescue her. She took her place, which she was glad to see was next to Kenshin, just as the staff brought in the first course. They were all just finishing their appetizer when her cousin sighed.

"I think it's only right I apologize Kaoru. Obviously your dislike of Jin-e was not as unfounded as I had thought. I'm just not sure I can do anything right now." Akio said, shaking his head.

"Of course you can. You're a good man, and a good King." Kaoru told him.

"Perhaps tonight can be the first on my new leaf." Akio responded.

"Why?" Asked Kaoru, suddenly suspicious.

"I wish to announce your new betrothal." Akio stated. Kaoru sighed and briefly closed her eyes.

"Who?" She asked.

"My new adviser." Akio conveyed.

"Oh?" Kaoru inquired, her brows raised. Several possibilities ran through her mind, none of which she deemed acceptable.

"Yes. Jin-e's province, Sōraku, is going to be re-divided between Yamashiro and Tsuzuki provinces. I have asked Kenshin to serve as my advisor for the new Yamashiro and he has agreed, on the condition that he gets you. Kaoru, please tell me you're not going to turn another advisor against me by saying no?" Akio finished his speech with a begging note in his voice, but Kaoru already had a huge smile on her face.

"See, I knew you were good man." She told her cousin, squeezing Kenshin's fingers beneath the table.

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru were wed in the Yamashiro chapel a month later. It was a double ceremony, as Sano and Megumi found they couldn't bear to wait any longer either and, having received royal permission to marry, joined the nuptials. Kenshin was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed being one of the King's advisers, but he enjoyed having Kaoru all to himself even more. She often sang for him and his parents, whenever he wished, which was often, but she didn't mind. She knew she had been blessed with a magnificent voice and now she was blessed to share it with her one true love.

* * *

 **Well, what did you guys think? For those who have read my Cinderella story, I tried to make this fight with Jin-e as different as possible. Hope you like it!**

 **-Mia21**


End file.
